Phone Call
by Eastpak
Summary: Jim Brass reçoit un appel qui va changer la vie de Sofia Curtis pour toujours.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

**Phone Call**

Le Capitaine Jim Brass venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Il devait annoncer une terrible nouvelle à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, le Détective Sofia Curtis. Il ne savait pas très bien où se trouvait Sofia alors il sortit de son bureau et commença à vagabonder dans le département. Il finit par la trouver en salle d'interrogation avec un petit dealer notoire qui s'était fait prendre plusieurs fois en quelques semaines. Sofia vit Jim derrière la vitre et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne dehors. Elle ouvrit la porte mais ne sortit pas tout de suite et s'adressa au dealer.

« J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois ici, Mac. » Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla sans demander son reste. « Jim, que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Je dois te parler, Sofia. » Divulgua Jim. « En privé … »

« J'ai besoin d'un café, on peut aller à la salle de repos. Greg apporte toujours son propre café. » Proposa Sofia, elle voulait se trouver dans un espace public mais surtout, elle avait un peu peur de la raison de cette conversation.

Jim acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils prirent la direction de la salle de repos des CSI. Jim avait toujours gardé son visage fermé comme pour montrer à Sofia l'importance de cette conversation. Celle-ci le remarqua et lui fit remarquée.

« Jim, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça alors arrêtez d'avoir cette tête d'enterrement ! » Dit Sofia avec un sourire tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de repos où se trouvait déjà Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows et Sara Sidle.

« Sofia, ta mère est morte … » Lâcha Jim comme une bombe. Sofia se crispa à l'entente de cette phrase et serra très fort la poignée de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore lâchée. Elle pouvait sentir les regards tristes et peinés des CSI présents dans la salle mais elle n'y porta aucune attention, elle regarda simplement devant elle, dans la direction de Sara Sidle. Son visage était maintenant fermé, ne transmettant aucune émotion. Seuls ces yeux évoquaient la tristesse et le mal qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle pouvait voir les yeux de Sara, ceux-ci ne ressentaient pas de pitié ou de tristesse, seulement de la compréhension comme si elle avait vécue la même scène. Elle commença à se tourner en direction de Jim.

« Comment … » Demanda tristement Sofia qui n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

« Un accident de voiture en direction de Vegas. On suppose qu'elle venait te voir, elle avait prit une semaine de vacances. » Répondit Jim à la question inachevée de Sofia.

« Je voudrais la … »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sofia. » Coupa Jim. Tous les regards étaient virés sur elle, attendant une réaction face au refus de voir sa mère. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne donna aucun regard en direction des CSI et partit, bousculant de l'épaule Jim en passant devant lui. Dès qu'elle fut partit, Jim entra dans la salle de repos et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Mauvaise nuit pour Sofia … » Murmura Jim.

« Sa mère était sa seule famille, il me semble. » Répliqua Catherine qui venait de se souvenir d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Sofia.

« Elle me parlait de sa mère avec tellement … de fierté … » Avoua Greg qui avait parlé avec Sofia lorsqu'il devait témoigner au tribunal.

« Etre orpheline à cette âge … » Rétorqua Nick qui ne pouvait envisager cette possibilité, lui qui avait encore ses deux parents.

« L'un de nous devrait aller la voir, un qui puisse la comprendre. » Proposa Warrick qui avait grandit chez sa grand-mère, sans ses parents. Seule Sara avait gardée la bouche fermée.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase de Warrick, elle se leva et sortit de la salle à la recherche de Sofia. Elle seule avait vu le regard de Sofia, elle seule pouvait la comprendre. Elle sortit du bâtiment et vit la voiture de Sofia partir en trombe. Elle prit elle aussi sa voiture et se rendit à l'appartement de Sofia car elle se doutait bien que celle-ci avait besoin de se rendre chez elle. Elle arriva à destination beaucoup moins vite que Sofia et vit l'autre voiture mal garée devant l'immeuble de Sofia. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle se trouvait alors dans le hall mais n'avait aucune envie de signaler sa présence à Sofia en sonnant à l'interphone. Heureusement pour elle, une vielle dame sortit au même moment, elle saisit l'occasion et tenue la porte à la vielle dame avant de s'y engouffrer. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur qui l'amena au 3e étage où se trouve l'appartement de Sofia. Après quelques minutes, elle se trouvait devant la porte de Sofia. Elle s'apprêtait à sonner lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre.

« Et merde ! » Cria Sofia assez fort pour que Sara l'entende.

« Sofia, c'est Sara ouvre moi ! » Dit Sara en tapant de sa main la porte. « Ouvre moi ou je tape dans ta porte toute la nuit ! » La menace marcha, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda Sofia, les yeux rouges.

« Tu as besoin de parler et … Je sais écouter. » Proposa Sara. Sofia la regarda dans les yeux, essayant d'y trouver de la pitié ou autre chose mais comme dans la salle de repos, elle n'y trouvait que de la compréhension. Elle laissa entrer Sara et ferma la porte. Sara s'avança dans l'appartement et commença à regarder autour d'elle.

« Fais comme chez toi ! » Dit Sofia ironiquement avant de porter l'un de ses doigts à sa bouche. Sara regarda l'action et vit du sang sur ce doigt.

« Sofia, tu saignes. » Affirma Sara avant de prendre le doigt de Sofia dans sa main. Une coupure se trouvait sur le bout de son index.

« C'est rien … Je vais dans la salle de bain … » Répliqua Sofia en enlevant son doigt de l'emprise de la main de Sara puis elle se dirigea vers une porte située à l'opposé du salon. Sara vit un verre cassé par terre, sûrement le bruit qu'elle a entendu et le fait que Sofia avait une coupure au doigt. Sara fit le tour de l'appartement en évitant la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut finit ce tour, elle se posta inconsciemment devant la salle de bain. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la douche mais aussi des pleurs. Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle vit Sofia accroupi dans la douche, ces vêtements étaient trempés et elle tremblait à cause de ses spasmes de tristesse et de douleur.

« Sofia … » Murmura Sara en voyant Sofia dans cet état. Elle avait l'image d'une femme forte qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments aux autres mais là, ce qu'elle vit lui arrêta le cœur. Elle se précipita vers Sofia, arrêta l'eau, se mit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. La tête de Sofia se posa automatiquement sur les épaules de Sara. Sofia ne voulait pas pleurer en présence de Sara mais celle-ci n'était pas prête de partir.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda Sofia lorsqu'elle fût calmée. « On est pas ce qu'on peut appeler … des amies. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens … » Avoua Sara. « Se retrouver sans famille. »

« Qui te dit que je suis sans famille maintenant ? » Demanda Sofia suspicieuse.

« Catherine … » Dit simplement Sara.

« Ne jamais parler de sa vie à Catherine … Noté. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » Dit Sofia avec un sourire forcé. « Je l'aimais mais … avoir une mère policière, ça trace tout de suite ton avenir. »

« Donc d'un côté, tu es contente de sa mort … »

« En quelque sorte … » Avoua Sofia. « Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? »

« Non … Juste un être humain qui veut tracer son propre avenir. »

« Elle m'a toujours dit que je finirais en policier … Quand je suis devenue une CSI … »

« Tu avais contre dit l'autorité de ta mère. »

« Elle était vraiment en colère. » Se remémora Sofia avec un petit rire. « 'Jeune fille, je n'aime pas la tournure de votre travail …', elle n'aimait pas trop les scientifiques … »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fais changé d'avis ? »

« Ecklie … Se faire rétrogradé, ça ne s'oublie pas. » Confia Sofia. « Passé de superviseur de jour à simple CSI de nuit … Mon ego ne s'en ait toujours pas remit … »

« Tu étais supposé aller à Boulder City … »

« Ma mère était le Capitaine de Boulder City … Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être sous ses ordres au travail. » Sofia avait une conversation sympathique avec Sara et elle appréciait ça. Elle écoutait simplement, n'essayant pas de dire des phrases réconfortantes ou de la juger. En fait, elle avait toujours appréciée la compagnie de Sara. Mais celle-ci avait toujours été un peu réticente avec elle.

« Je sais pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi lorsque j'étais dans l'équipe de nuit. C'était à cause de ce stupide flirt avec Grissom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'était en colère contre Grissom à cause de ce stupide flirt avec toi. » Rectifia Sara avant de se lever et de partir de la salle de bain. Sofia ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se leva elle aussi.

« Attends une minute … » Cria Sofia qui venait de rejoindre Sara dans le salon. Sara ne bougea pas, elle resta dos à Sofia. Elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci lise en elle car oui, elle voulait fuir l'appartement de celle qu'elle aime. Sara Sidle aime Sofia Curtis et elle venait de lui dire indirectement. Maintenant, de peur d'être rejetée, elle fuie.

« Je ferais mieux de partir … »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Sidle ? » Menaça Sofia. « Tu avoues que tu étais jalouse de Grissom et là, tu fuies ! De quoi tu as peur ? »

« Je n'ait pas peur … »

« C'est ça et moi je ne suis pas en partie Anglaise ! »

« Je vais m'en aller … » Répondit Sara fermement.

« S'il te plaît … Ne pars pas … J'ai besoin de toi … Sara … » Dit tristement Sofia. Sara se retourna et vit de la peur dans les yeux de Sofia. Elle venait de dire son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans son appartement. Sara se rapprocha de Sofia et celle-ci fondit dans les bras de Sara.

« Ne me laisse pas … Ne pars pas … S'il te plaît Sara … » Répéta Sofia sans cesse dans les bras de Sara.

« C'est bon … Je suis là … Je ne pars pas … » Réconforta Sara en caressant les cheveux mouillés de Sofia. Sofia desserra l'étreinte et regarda Sara dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas perdre la dernière personne que j'aime … » Révéla Sofia. Sara mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de Sofia puis ses lèvres fondirent rapidement sur celles de Sofia pour un baiser plein de passion et de réconfort. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives très longtemps et Sofia commença à bouger et à guider Sara vers une porte qu'elle reconnu comme étant la chambre de Sofia. Cette nuit-là, Sara permit à Sofia de ne pas trop penser à la mort de sa mort mais à leur avenir … Ensemble.


End file.
